


Wish You Well

by MemoriesofMiltia



Category: Xenosaga
Genre: Gen, Parody song, Want You Gone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-10
Updated: 2017-02-10
Packaged: 2018-09-23 07:18:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9646007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MemoriesofMiltia/pseuds/MemoriesofMiltia
Summary: Despite their past history, at the end, Wilhelm truly wished chaos well. A parody of Want You Gone by Jonathan Coulton.





	

Well, here we finally are  
It’s truly such a pleasure  
Do you remember the last time Zarathustra went mad?  
Ah, how you wept and wept  
But there’s no reason to cry now  
Under the circumstances,  
You’ve held up remarkably well

You want your freedom?  
Take it  
That’s what I’m counting on  
I used to want Anima destroyed,  
But, now, I truly wish you well

She was a lot like her  
(Maybe not quite as optimistic)  
Now Nephilim has replaced Mary  
One day I found the Compass  
And understood what I must do  
It’s rather nice that I can  
Finally rest for awhile

You’ve got your long, sad life left  
That’s what I’m counting on  
I’ll let you keep right at it  
Now, I truly wish you well

Goodbye, Yeshua  
Oh? Did that sound friendly?  
That would be interesting, if it wasn’t a bit late

But we haven’t been destroyed  
The universe still wants us around  
When we meet again, maybe  
We’ll reconcile somehow

Go stop this new disaster  
That’s what I’m counting on  
You’ll have to find your own solutions  
Now, I truly wish you well  
Now, I truly wish you well  
Now, I truly wish you well


End file.
